Forum:Pikmin 3 rumor
Recently SurferGirl, who has started many videogame rumors that have turned out to be true, said that there was currently a Pikmin 3 in developement.source Should this rumor be added to the Pikmin 3 page? -Yigguth Although I like the sound if this, the page is written in a manner that just makes it look like a rumour and nothing else. Is there a link to the site where we could actually see the comment itself? If this is true, information will flow out over time, so I'd prefer we'd wait some more.-- My hopes for Pikmin 3 include larger levels, an "Eat as many Pikmin as you can in one day" mode, and perhaps some kind of editor for the creation of your own sublevels or caves, which you would be able to showcase online. A screenshot feature would be nice too. Being able to choose the color of your identification beacon would be nifty, and having more than four or five levels would probably greatly increase the variety and replay value. Sure, the cave setup was original, but quickly got repetitive. I wouldn't mind still seeing caves here and there, but I'd like to see the designers get waaaaay out of their comfort zone and perhaps try something a bit more spacious, such as a climb to the top of a tree, without abusing some kind of ladder to the next floor. Going back to my first paragraph, I'd like to say that I was disappointed that a "Buffet Mode" or "Captains VS Fauna Mode" never made an appearance in Pikmin 2. Imagine Player 1 commanding an army of Pikmin and Player 2 being responsible for controlling a fast-moving Arachnorb with a cannon mounted on the bottom, it'd be awesome! Imagine being in a pool with 2000 Blue Pikmin running around, with both Player 1 and Player 2 controlling Bloysters in an all-out eat-a-thon. New Captain skins, be it a Dwarf Bulborb suit, Floating Strawberry setup, or simply being an Antenna Beetle would be a nice implementation, and new skins could be rewards for beating levels in Challenge Mode, with the very last one being a famous Nintendo Mascot such as Mario or Link. Heh, even Navi, in all of her glowing glory could make a good captain. I realize that Pikmin has limits, especially in how much map it can load without getting buggy or slow, but honestly, with the power the Wii can potentially propel a game with, loading a massive map is more than likely not just possible, but an available option. I'm sure the level designers are payed enough to be willing to construct epic levels. If Pikmin 3 accomplishes all of the above and manages to still retain the same pluck-and-go-pwn-something gameplay, it would, in my opinion, be the most awesome Nintendo Title for the remainder of the Wii's popularity, and probably the next Platform's as well. Anyway, had to get that out of my system, lol. -Spiral Tail :Please stop adding those lines of hyphens, Spiral Tail. It's okay in whatever forum you might be playing a game in, but annoying anywhere else. Because, firstly, only 4 dashes are needed for a line; secondly, it's preferred that you indent, using lines only to separate out different conversations. Also, please use ~~~ or ~~~~ to sign your name, as it should contain links to your userpage and talk page at the very minimum. :As for the suggestion, I've noticed that everything added so far has come from official sources rather than fans; most of it's conjecture, but it's based on proper Nintendo-related happenings. For now, I don't think it would be worth adding. If it were, you could add a link to every forum/blog where someone's predicted the upcoming release of the game. :what would be awsome in pikmin3 is being able to be the monster you kill like in the pikipidea in pikmin 2 but being able to be the creature.Also having differnt breeds of pikmin. And have many minigames like monster battle mode or pikmin oylymics k @_@ @_@ LEARN YOUR GRAMMER/SPELLING! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:31, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :well i know the bulborbs are bad but there shoud be a mode where you play as a bulborb or something. ::Random much? I think we will get along. Ahhh... whatever... *Goes back to hiding in shadows* ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:22, 21 May 2008 (UTC) It is obvious a pikmin 3 is coming i searched it many times they have already signed contracts for the third i hope it comes out soon I am truly The green pikmin 19:03, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :This thread was made before it was officially announced, so...yeah.